The present invention relates to a storage assembly, mounted in the cargo area of a vehicle, which can take the place of at least a portion of a pre-existing vehicle floor. The assembly defines a flat top surface that forms a replacement floor, or false floor, in the vehicle cargo area.
The use of aftermarket storage devices in vehicles has a long been used as a means to provide secure storage for tools, equipment and firearms. In many cases such storage devices are in the form of trunks or boxes that are secured in the vehicle adjacent to a forward end of the cargo area. Though they are typically built to be sturdy structures, having secure locking mechanisms, and firmly attached to the vehicle, such trunks or boxes are clearly visible to a potential intruder.
Where the vehicle has a closed cargo area, such as an SUV, such a trunk is less accessible to a potential intruder, though still clearly visible from outside the vehicle. Where the storage unit is formed as an open shelf or tray, such the contents are visible to someone nearby the vehicle, who may be persuaded to attempt to steal the contents.
Another shortcoming of many contemporary vehicle storage devices concerns the loss of floor space associated with installing such of such a trunk or, shelving in the vehicle cargo area. The truck or other storage device may consume a considerable portion of the cargo area. Moreover, as such storage devices typically mounted the forward into the storage area, there may be no convenient way to relocate other objects in the cargo area in order to easily access the storage device, or contents stored within pull-out drawers in the storage device, without first removing or rearranging the other contents of the cargo area.
The need for convenient access to the contents of the storage device is particularly acute where the storage device is used to store firearms, ammunition or other tools and equipment commonly used by first responders during emergency situations. In the case of law enforcement officers, the need to be able to readily access weapons or ammunition is a high priority, and may strongly influence the ability of the law enforcement officer to survive a situation, or to protect others.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a storage assembly, for mounting in the cargo area of a vehicle, which provides security for the contents of the storage device, and ready-access to stored products or materials, while blending with the original cargo area environment, to avoid ready detection by a potential intruder.
It is further desirable to provide a storage assembly that minimizes the reduction of cargo area floor space.
It is further desirable to provide a vehicle storage device which, when installed in the vehicle, facilitates access to the storage device contents, especially in an area proximate to the cargo area access door, without the need to remove or relocate other contents located else in the cargo area.
Is further desirable to provide a cargo area storage device that does not preclude the ability to access a spare tire, tools, or other materials that may be stored in a lower cargo area, below the cargo floor, adjacent the cargo area door.
These and other objects and advantages are intended to be provided in accordance with various embodiments of the present invention, which are described and illustrated herein.